Talk:1998/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:986A:7E93:4224:39B4-20190918184158
CAPITOL HILL 679 subscribers SUBSCRIBE PTV Park IDs List https://discordapp.com/invite/XwaDeE6 HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS CHANNELS DISCUSSION ABOUT Uploads PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urP7DHDQEro 0:15NOW PLAYING PTV Park Spot: Hard Questions 39 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QIV-xFZOhg 0:10NOW PLAYING PBS Kids Station ID: Dot's Cat [WKON-DT2 2006] 6 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoE8OIPBDPw 0:26NOW PLAYING PBS Kids Birthday Promo: Walking [WKON-DT2 2006] 62 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLJLreLM-LU 3:35NOW PLAYING PTV Park Program Break [WNET-TV 1998] 488 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_K88V4B6B4 0:15NOW PLAYING PTV Park Station ID: Sunflower (1998; Template) (UPDATED + RD) 119 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lSnFasDmJ0 8:17NOW PLAYING PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Break [WAVN-TV 2000 RD] 986 views1 week ago Created playlists https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHOdeTJELro&list=LLOSexm8yFCxDsez1Px9z-9w 616NOW PLAYING Liked videos Updated yesterday VIEW FULL PLAYLIST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=950wfOoThd8&list=PL7hffaBg4x7AfOmnWPyLWz3z6Fug8ndkN 5NOW PLAYING Making Fiends TurboNick Shorts (Incomplete Set) VIEW FULL PLAYLIST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jewFj2e0LpE&list=PL7hffaBg4x7CA3ZHc6EhL_IhuCdD7SMFY 2NOW PLAYING DisToon Thursdays! (1990s) Updated 5 days ago VIEW FULL PLAYLIST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYd322n2cqs&list=PL7hffaBg4x7BAVqX_tZiD9Y3d72_LL9zn 2NOW PLAYING PTV Park Bumpers - Outside Interview VIEW FULL PLAYLIST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZZ0KDzYCHk&list=PL7hffaBg4x7DaAGaj8lVFiMfjrU67mgU6 18NOW PLAYING Vyond: Eric Smith [INCOMPLETE EPISODE SET Momogowi] VIEW FULL PLAYLIST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dihc-PsfWP4&list=PL7hffaBg4x7AYx5L0V-bLnfonzUxsjSqS 1NOW PLAYING Complications VIEW FULL PLAYLIST Popular uploads PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6PRawbCq-k 2:56NOW PLAYING PBS Kids GO! Program Break [WHYY-TV 2007] 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIK-PRKkVIY 1:18NOW PLAYING PBS Kids Program Break [WETA-TV Mid 2005] 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzCeR4yeHU4 0:55NOW PLAYING DNA Productions Ltd History Preview (Go!Animate) 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkj_6F6iKAY 1:17NOW PLAYING PBS Kids Program Break (2009 WNET-TV) 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DjjFOJPhWc 1:16NOW PLAYING PBS Kids Program Break [WETA-TV Mid 2005 #2] 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdfrD0GsCq4 1:29NOW PLAYING PTV Park Program Break [WYQD-TV Early 1997] 21K views1 year ago Subscriptions PewDiePie101M subscribers SUBSCRIBE Em's Kitchen50K subscribers SUBSCRIBE Konami Kode145 subscribers SUBSCRIBE jacksepticeye22.8M subscribers SUBSCRIBE VHSnancyFinal95 subscribers SUBSCRIBE CraigS1996's Commercial Vault295 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Recent activities PLAY ALL PTV Park Spot: Hard Questions SolarSmith 39 views15 hours ago PBS Kids Station ID: Dot's Cat [WKON-DT2 2006] SolarSmith 6 views15 hours ago PBS Kids Birthday Promo: Walking [WKON-DT2 2006] SolarSmith 62 views15 hours ago PTV Park Program Break [WNET-TV 1998] SolarSmith 488 views2 days ago PTV Park Station ID: Sunflower (1998; Template) (UPDATED + RD) SolarSmith 119 views2 days ago PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Break [WAVN-TV 2000 RD] SolarSmith 986 views1 week ago COOLEST CHANNELS! TheKidsAndTeens SUBSCRIBE HiHiPuffyAmiYumiRules2001 SUBSCRIBE RTXwheels SUBSCRIBE Analog Indulgence 2 SUBSCRIBE Live 10.5M subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME Daniel Juravsky チャンネル登録者数 1.28万人 チャンネル登録 ホーム 動画 再生リスト コミュニティ チャンネル 概要 すべてのアクティビティ Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQUzJT5oZyM 1:57再生中 Found A New Friend Theme & A “Little” Mother Goose Credits PBS & Others - Copy Please! With watch Daniel Juravsky • 185 回視聴8 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nmI9EDQbic 0:09再生中 A “Little” Mother Goose Credits For A New Friend (Letters For Watch!!) Daniel Juravsky • 121 回視聴8 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcZJvmhQwx8 2:51再生中 The Complete First Season (Tape 2) (1992 Version) Part 1 Daniel Juravsky • 142 回視聴15 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=No7vD7DULco 2:18再生中 The Alphabet Zoo (Complete Episode) Part 1 Daniel Juravsky • 74 回視聴15 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3aHgEfbbkU 6:11再生中 Opening and Closing to The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) (1998 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 82 回視聴15 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvAw3j0PD2c 3:39再生中 Opening to The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) (1998 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 148 回視聴15 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTVls-Pczto 6:39再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Final Part (Before Round And Round We Go Screener) Daniel Juravsky • 262 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYqntaW23d4 1:22再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 13 Daniel Juravsky • 10 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPBR5zng458 1:16再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 12 Daniel Juravsky • 13 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMemL5LZY2w 4:10再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 11 Daniel Juravsky • 27 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ1rfmeWARI 1:25再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 10 Daniel Juravsky • 13 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YO8RUl9TIk 0:23再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 9 Daniel Juravsky • 4 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bajv0AD3obs 0:24再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 8 Daniel Juravsky • 4 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bj_ffcQ-Ep8 5:20再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 7 Daniel Juravsky • 9 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKOMbA95evk 4:08再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 6 Daniel Juravsky • 30 回視聴17 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E90vb-fktnQ 2:14再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 5 Daniel Juravsky • 68 回視聴18 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh_n1FKJy6w 2:51再生中 Love To Read With, Barney (2000 Version) Part 4 Daniel Juravsky • 148 回視聴20 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_XDsDJa2MY 4:31再生中 Love To Read With, Barney (2000 Version) Part 3 Daniel Juravsky • 355 回視聴20 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jbmc-3-lqWQ 1:47再生中 Love To Read With, Barney (2000 Version) Part 2 Daniel Juravsky • 122 回視聴20 時間前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8YwxlOFTnk 1:37再生中 I See! For Squares, Squares Everywhere! Credits & A New Friend Theme! (I See It!) Daniel Juravsky • 401 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byjryt0lE7s 1:09再生中 Tomorrow!!!!!! Daniel Juravsky • 187 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyBtcLgVEGQ 0:05再生中 Barney Doll (Once A Pond A Time) (From: My Favorite Things) Daniel Juravsky • 458 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PG09_3WV0CY 0:09再生中 Baby Bop & BJ Leaving (More Barney Songs) (From: My Favorite Things) Daniel Juravsky • 385 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEE3XHv_44Q 0:11再生中 Baby Bop & BJ Leaving (My Favorite Things) (From: What A World We Share) Daniel Juravsky • 429 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMThiD_9yM0 0:09再生中 Baby Bop & BJ Leaving (What A World We Share) (From: Camp WannaRunaRound) Daniel Juravsky • 372 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFulvGxeMOE 0:57再生中 I Love You (May I Help You?) (From: Camp WannaRunaRound) Daniel Juravsky • 326 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2ZFc-HlhTk 7:11再生中 Fun & Games (2000 Version) Part 1 Daniel Juravsky • 562 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KVcuafu488 0:16再生中 July 18, 2000 - Only Opening (Before Waiting For Mr. MacRooney Credits (Season 4, Episode 6)) Daniel Juravsky • 292 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlbUXXHys3Q 6:21再生中 Love To Read, With Barney (2000 Version) Part 1 Daniel Juravsky • 833 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Xn34meSKrY 1:14再生中 Musical Scrapbook (2000 Version) Part 2 Daniel Juravsky • 518 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzFFGF4kznI 7:08再生中 Musical Scrapbook (2000 Version) Part 1 Daniel Juravsky • 557 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIg8bGY3eYE 2:43再生中 Musical Scrapbook 2000 Version Before Great Adventure Screener!!!! Daniel Juravsky • 24 回視聴1 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTX1RF-IsL0 1:09再生中 Making New Friends (2000 Version) Part 3 to 6 (Here Comes On Sept 19, 2019) Daniel Juravsky • 202 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p__DlSkik8w 1:09再生中 Barney Live! In New York City! (Rake 2000 Version) Part 2 to 6 (Ready on September 16, 2019) Daniel Juravsky • 165 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxzBNqdaJP4 1:09再生中 What A World We Share (2000 Version) Part 1 to 3 (For Sept 18, 2019) (Wait) Daniel Juravsky • 111 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlsv-2oHTCU 1:09再生中 Families Are Special (2000 Version) Part 4 to 10 (Sept 18, 2019) (Here!) Daniel Juravsky • 129 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJrjCDNYGkc 1:09再生中 In Outer Space (2000 Version) Part 2 to 8 (Sept 17, 2019) Daniel Juravsky • 32 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWqlYYmUeJg 1:09再生中 Camp WannaRunaRound (2000 VHS) Is Coming Soon!!! Sept 16, 2019 Part 1 to 4 Daniel Juravsky • 61 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnIIjp_nL9M 1:09再生中 Camp WannaRunaRound (2000 Version) Part 1 to 45 (Will Be Next!) (Sept 16, 2019 to Dec 25, 2019) Daniel Juravsky • 63 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALZsp3a8M2o 1:09再生中 What Should We Do Final Part (Camp WannaRunaRound (2000 Version)) Daniel Juravsky • 72 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEtPbeqEVTw 0:20再生中 Try Again For Screener, Blockbuster & Spanish! (Just Regular VHS) Daniel Juravsky • 177 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Rc044jd2SA 2:45再生中 Mama, Do You Love Me? (I Can Do That!) (By BARBARA M. JOOSSE & Illustrations by BARBARA LAVALLEE) Daniel Juravsky • 288 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YrXaBx4pMw 1:05再生中 Skip To My Lou (I Can Do That!) Daniel Juravsky • 349 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-zw0AHaYGI 1:04再生中 For Screener Of Colorful World! Live! For BYG Coming!!!!!!! Daniel Juravsky • 329 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlyUWqP9MPo 3:15再生中 Congratulations For The Alphabet Zoo Daniel Juravsky • 459 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0o9FqiGTJI 13:41再生中 Closing to The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) (Classic Collection) Daniel Juravsky • 551 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2sXbH5e4P0 2:32再生中 Closing to The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) (1998 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 290 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xydLlFwwQVc 2:28再生中 Closing to The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) (1997 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 258 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IU-5dM6tZ4 3:01再生中 Closing to The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) (1996 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 257 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3O1sah34ZyY 3:03再生中 Closing to The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) (1995 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 300 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0d1YxyO7cQ 28:36再生中 Barney & Friends: A Different Kind Of Mystery (Season 4, Episode 11) [Complete Episode] Daniel Juravsky • 1000 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9bvyRGmaj8 3:10再生中 Opening to The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) (1998 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 274 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhLcORJNP4k 2:03再生中 A Different Kind Of Mystery Theme Song PBS Daniel Juravsky • 270 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_7hEw_htUo 1:48再生中 A Different Kind Of Mystery (Complete Episode) Part 1 Daniel Juravsky • 249 回視聴2 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9XjYy59pI8 2:00再生中 Going Places! For Flim! (From: Super Singing Circus) Daniel Juravsky • 626 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsCOHTiRGsk 1:31再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Waiting For Mr. MacRooney Complete Episode Is Next!) Daniel Juravsky • 377 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa02B6AORnQ 1:31再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Waiting For Mr. MacRooney Credits Is Next!) (Same As S6 E13) Daniel Juravsky • 252 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JoreKv8D54 1:31再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Waiting For Mr. MacRooney (Complete Episode)) Daniel Juravsky • 236 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgrYnxB2MJ4 0:04再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Executive In Charge: RICHARD C. LEACH) Daniel Juravsky • 296 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHUMNDe2VXE 0:23再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Script Supervisor: CATHERINE REYNOLDS) Daniel Juravsky • 425 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5k1OiHlDlw 2:01再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Manager Of Music Services: JILL HANCE) Daniel Juravsky • 186 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQpIDGUkP-I 0:07再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Manager Of Talent Services: JULIE HUTCHINGS) Daniel Juravsky • 513 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ejK8hb4MS8 0:24再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Audio Director: DAVID BOOTHE) Daniel Juravsky • 282 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJxOpX_eJ30 0:02再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Production Audio: RON BALENTINE) Daniel Juravsky • 368 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiRgJq3LmNE 0:36再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Editors: BRYAN NORFOLK & MCKEE SMITH) Daniel Juravsky • 287 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Xmh7rrXOD0 3:57再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Post Production Supervisor: DAVID BEARTSCH) Daniel Juravsky • 121 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeKoDwBmPd0 0:42再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Stage Manager: JENA ATCHISON) Daniel Juravsky • 184 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIKdW5iPKp4 1:31再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Lighting Director: MURRAY CAMPBELL) Daniel Juravsky • 244 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4UNxotfzzw 0:23再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Lighting Designer: KEN CHEIG) Daniel Juravsky • 158 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kncFReizYAo 0:23再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Associate Director: ERIC NORBERG) Daniel Juravsky • 187 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo95yVK8eiM 0:11再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Production Manager: CHARLOTTE SPIVEY) Daniel Juravsky • 357 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKTZDan_J4M 0:07再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Mr. MacRooney . D. DAY) Daniel Juravsky • 135 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFQ8fPGXl8I 1:16再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Cast Of Kids: Ashley, Chip, Maria & Robert) Daniel Juravsky • 274 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0syULjBakw 1:09再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Music Director: JOE PHILLIPS (soundelux, Florida) Daniel Juravsky • 229 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_bnZOn5588 1:58再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Performance Director: PENNY WILSON) Daniel Juravsky • 128 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyEoafaJ_VY 0:35再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Writer: DONNA COONER) Daniel Juravsky • 184 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClZjVkXRphw 0:23再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Director: FRED HOLMES) Daniel Juravsky • 105 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB063Ca0gec 0:12再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Producer: BEN VAUGHN) Daniel Juravsky • 293 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D6rX5g6DEY 0:05再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Senior Producer: JEFF GITTLE) Daniel Juravsky • 182 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWukgz3aKN4 1:31再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Supervising Producer: JIM ROWLEY) Daniel Juravsky • 116 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPYHPE_2-6k 1:31再生中 A New Friend Is Coming Soon (Executive Producers: SHERYL STAMPS LEACH & DENNIS DESHAZER) Daniel Juravsky • 105 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WlZZCFGxR4 1:31再生中 Until Be My Valentine 2000 VHS For Joseph Phillips Part 1 to 45!! Daniel Juravsky • 161 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCLot4tv000 0:07再生中 A New Friend here Get Closer Daniel Juravsky • 210 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Obl8MNZlkJ8 1:09再生中 Squares, Squares Everywhere! Credits & A New Friend Theme is Now!!! (Wallpaper!!!!!!) (next) Daniel Juravsky • 460 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vz_pANgADA 3:15再生中 Congratulations For Gone Fishing! Daniel Juravsky • 394 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBqkr8Mi838 12:53再生中 Closing to The Complete Third Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) (Classic Collection) Daniel Juravsky • 588 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ILu-ycGMAw 1:45再生中 Closing to The Complete Third Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) (1998 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 359 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyVjMZoFqKk 1:46再生中 Closing to The Complete Third Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) (1997 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 290 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KVSDWxaWdM 1:22再生中 Grown-Ups For A Day! & Gone Fishing! (Before Good Job! & It’s Home To Me) Daniel Juravsky • 257 回視聴3 日前 All Mixed Up & Stars With Barney) Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXzJGH2Qicg 3:10再生中 Closing to The Complete Third Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) (1996 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 235 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kj86zb3Crhs 2:59再生中 Closing to The Complete Third Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) (Fall 1995 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 266 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDByXOYi740 0:10再生中 A New Friend Get Closer! Daniel Juravsky • 220 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34RtlZZ2Cyk 1:38再生中 For Halloween Party Screener & Colorful World Live! Screener! Coming! Daniel Juravsky • 569 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DEFvtHeZIk 1:14再生中 Caring Means Sharing (1997 Version) Part 2 Daniel Juravsky • 359 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3qk43zAGjc 2:10再生中 On September 20, 2019 For Costume Theme Of A New Friend (Before Kohai!!!) Daniel Juravsky • 400 回視聴3 日前 Daniel Juravsky さんが 1 本の動画をアップロードしました https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S95B-L_Uew 1:38再生中 Good Day, Good Night (2000 Version) For Amazing! (Until Seven Days A Week & It’s Home To Me) (2000) Daniel Juravsky • 637 回視聴4 日前 ABOUT Featured Live Streams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9ccsUDnOEs LIVENOW PLAYING Marvel Contest of Champions: Summoner Showdown | Week 8 Marvel Entertainment Scheduled for 18/9/19, 5:00 pm The Marvel Contest of Champions: Summoner Showdown is upon us! This marks the eighth week of tournaments that will decide the ultimate winner of this nine-week mobile gaming event. And you, True Be... SET REMINDER Live Now PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHW1oY26kxQ NOW PLAYING lofi hip hop radio - beats to relax/study to ChilledCow 21K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzJtfkZzDxM NOW PLAYING News w/ MR Crew & on the Fun Half: Billy Bragg! - MR Live - 9/18/19 The Majority Report w/ Sam Seder 5.1K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0C7vMGb2eY NOW PLAYING FOMC Press Conference September 18, 2019 Federal Reserve 12K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQadWqnINvY NOW PLAYING THE FEDERAL RESERVE LIVE– Live Trading, Robinhood Options, Day Trading & STOCK MARKET NEWS TODAY Trading Fraternity 2.8K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XULUBg_ZcAU NOW PLAYING Calm Piano Music 24/7: study music, focus, think, meditation, relaxing music relaxdaily 4.9K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC1aNQQG7co NOW PLAYING BARCELONA, SPAIN EU road trip | ICE POSEIDON | Ice Poseidon 3.2K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiCvVJzBupKmEehQ3hnNbbfBjLUyvGlqx Live Now - Gaming PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJtID7iiCJQ NOW PLAYING CoD BLACKOUT | **NEW** MAP AND COOL STUFF | i LOVE YOU!! GRiND TiME!!! Speros 2.2K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxa73l-WU1g NOW PLAYING FIFA 20 WEB APP HYPE!!! + FIFA 20 EA ACCESS OUT TODAY?! FIFA 20 ULTIMATE TEAM STREAM MeelayyB 2.6K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYmG3W6dCzI NOW PLAYING *LIVE* FIFA 20 WEB APP HYPE!!! EA ACCESS OUT TODAY??? PLAY FIFA 20 EARLY ACCESS??? Birdiex94x 2.1K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vLOCVolDaw NOW PLAYING NEW ELMIRA SKIN! Batman & Gotham City COMING SOON to Fortnite! (Fortnite Gameplay) Avxry 1.5K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gW9gpIZ-ToA NOW PLAYING Warhammer 2 Karl Franz Mortal Empires Livestream LegendofTotalWar 1.5K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_1uMDPDmPY NOW PLAYING �� HYPER vs ANT!!! (LIVE REACTION) | ⚔️ Roblox RB Battles Championship Event | 1 Million Robux Prize KreekCraft 807 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3ZQ5CpNulQmA2Tegc98c0XXJTzuKb0wS Live Now - News https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp8PhLsUcFE NOW PLAYING Bloomberg Global News Bloomberg 987 watching Bloomberg Global News brings you live coverage of the markets open and close, plus everything you need to know across business, finance, technology, politics and more daily. To watch complete mark... LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8fVUTBmJhHKq0MhIplzljtGhHN2E_jk0 Live Now - Sports PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsvikHv-32g NOW PLAYING Atletico Madrid vs Juventus Live Stream UEFA Champions League (18/09/2019) GOLAZO TV 19K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hKhjTdEY3M NOW PLAYING Sparco Fall Fling $500K - FST Wednesday MotorManiaTV 1.2K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRMy3CK9zUE NOW PLAYING Paris SG vs Real Madrid Live Stream UEFA Champions League (18/09/2019) GOLAZO TV 5.9K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEH5Zfky598 NOW PLAYING Atletico Madrid vs Juventus Live Stream (Champions League) EN VIVO Live Stats + Countdown HD HM TV 1.6K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiMwNzrkeG8 NOW PLAYING Paris SG vs Real Madrid Live Stream UEFA Champions League (18/09/2019) Mộng Hoa 2.9K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRhYIu-TEcs NOW PLAYING RT America: On-air livestream 24/7 (HD) RT America 136 watching LIVE NOW Recent Live Streams PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIP7MDmx3ps 4:55:46NOW PLAYING Rays at Dodgers | MLB Game of the Week Live on YouTube MLB 1M viewsStreamed 12 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7vcwLrwgDQ 1:37:07NOW PLAYING Trump hosts 'Keep America Great' rally in New Mexico Fox News 558K viewsStreamed 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw1klxUH1nM 5:36:47NOW PLAYING Lewandowski testifies in first House Judiciary impeachment hearing Fox News 304K viewsStreamed 19 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXLxgrdKkSw 42:51NOW PLAYING GoDaddy Launch Event 2019 GoDaddy Streamed 22 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoJxreP1vVI 1:40:27NOW PLAYING IG Michael Horowitz testifies before congress Fox News 18K viewsStreamed 1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywu8KBAucCo 49:16NOW PLAYING KSI vs. Logan Paul 2 Press Conference [OFFICIAL LIVE STREAM] Logan Paul Vlogs 2.9M viewsStreamed 3 days ago Upcoming Live Streams PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9ccsUDnOEs LIVENOW PLAYING Marvel Contest of Champions: Summoner Showdown | Week 8 Marvel Entertainment Scheduled for 18/9/19, 5:00 pm SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mB4QFrZOfp4 LIVENOW PLAYING LIVE �� 36 Hours of Jr. Dress Up w/ PAW Patrol, Bubble Guppies & Blue! | Nick Jr. Nick Jr. Scheduled for 20/9/19, 1:00 am SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpbervFwPWU LIVENOW PLAYING Love & Hip Hop NY Star Jaquae & Fashion Consultant Mike B. Rate Music on Leaderboard Live HOT 97 Scheduled for 18/9/19, 6:00 pm SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIQ1rxcwbCs LIVENOW PLAYING Join Dr. Berg and Karen Berg for a Q&A on Keto Dr. Eric Berg DC Scheduled for 20/9/19, 12:00 pm SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbR99QYwCZI LIVENOW PLAYING Fortnite Champion Series Season X Finals - Day 1 Fortnite Scheduled for 20/9/19, 3:00 pm SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUD-Jlf_F7o LIVENOW PLAYING Climate change: Should it be a crime against humanity? | The Stream Al Jazeera English Scheduled for 18/9/19, 4:30 pm SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL57quI9usf_th5iJjjhXcRzlzibHUgYMA Live Now - Technology PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21X5lGlDOfg NOW PLAYING NASA Live: Official Stream of NASA TV NASA 147 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA9UZF-SZoQ NOW PLAYING NASA Live: Official Stream of NASA TV's Media Channel NASA 20 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH045WGMTAI NOW PLAYING LIVE Quake Cam hanyou23 7 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jPrgjFWnG8 NOW PLAYING 【地震】強震モニタ マルチウィンドウ ライブ（配信地点：長崎 - 24時間放送） 強震モニタ放送 24 LIVE 132 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wMeL0r5MnM NOW PLAYING Aberdour Live Streaming WeatherCam - FifeWeather.co.uk WeatherEvents 7 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeZ049BUy8Q NOW PLAYING BSC24-第1 地震警戒放送２４時　防災情報共有（地震・噴火・異常気象等）【読み上げあり】 自然災害情報共有放送局（ニコ生） BSC24 374 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIFqWCuxNyoj8HAwNYOlqdDL52pNsbvKV Live Now - Animals PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htnGg1Vf3C4 NOW PLAYING �� Baby Songs | Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs | Dave and Ava �� Dave and Ava - Nursery Rhymes and Baby Songs 4.6K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4C1c4z8hTQ NOW PLAYING Brooks Falls - Katmai National Park, Alaska powered by EXPLORE.org Explore Live Nature Cams 1.2K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuu6OoCP4Yw NOW PLAYING LIVE: Titan, Eternity and friends! TinyKittens.com TinyKittens HQ 619 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tBb-rBA8DI NOW PLAYING Oliver & Johari Giraffe Cam - Animal Adventure Park Animal Adventure Park 405 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAouh6jstiE NOW PLAYING CORAL REEF AQUARIUM COLLECTION 「24/7」 �� Relaxing Music for Sleep, Study, Yoga & Meditation Cat Trumpet 509 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5x01AdCuLnk NOW PLAYING Cornell Lab FeederWatch Cam at Sapsucker Woods Cornell Lab Bird Cams 402 watching LIVE NOW Mobile Live Streams PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMwDz-rd6uM NOW PLAYING All Signs! Midweek forecast Rich Lopp 813 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRrbpr95L30 NOW PLAYING Live From Paris The Enchanted World of Twin Flame 373 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IZwc26tLeU NOW PLAYING 24 Hours Of Stupid Women. TheShannon681 215 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvuOI9EvfdM NOW PLAYING Le président Tshisekedi est la Diaspora RDC SOURCE INFO 3.6K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN0JP34HWo8 NOW PLAYING She started with nothing, now her restaurant has made her wealthy Your Black World 89 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbJEqIyrv2M 13:51NOW PLAYING Hell yall Laquanda BadAss 349 viewsStreamed 6 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELktrnMziHA NOW PLAYING Cappy A Mystical Moment 89 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ecTI1lFGR0 30:51NOW PLAYING Saturn direct and a peek at 2020 Stormie Grace 448 viewsStreamed 8 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50VJuTWa520 NOW PLAYING Stop Comparing yourself to Others. PROPHETESS IYORE ONE 975 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx7n5JtmUXk NOW PLAYING I Miss Ewwww.. �������� Abhishek Vlogz 700 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7WOemWGBBg NOW PLAYING Live Jarek.B 513 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLQ3BHiX9GA NOW PLAYING Las etapas de una separación Ely Gonzalez 516 watching LIVE NOW Recent Mobile Live Streams PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOqg2IAJygI 57:11NOW PLAYING B��beNati��n Presents the YouTube News: Fyebabe is the MVP FyeBabe 3.4K viewsStreamed 3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thQpWzoscWc 1:19:06NOW PLAYING T.I & Killer Mike Are They A Part Of An Hidden AGENDA HASSAN CAMPBELL 30K viewsStreamed 21 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2b2nMSmI2Q 1:16:41NOW PLAYING VISUAL AIDS Frank 26 10K viewsStreamed 17 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nW6rGvt0mE 1:09:36NOW PLAYING Ultimate Texas Hold’em Livestream!! $1000 Starting Bankroll!! Sept 17 2019 Slotlady 9.8K viewsStreamed 15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vCyHYvUl00 NOW PLAYING Lunch Special: Fyebabe Interviews Ask April���� FyeBabe 866 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLuqMOiO5-w 4:48:26NOW PLAYING Tyson Fury vs Otto Wallin - LIVE COMMENTARY ONLY ShowBizz The Adult 110K viewsStreamed 3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVk7tttnV4w 1:15:56NOW PLAYING EMERGENCY $75B Fed Bank Bailout Just Happened...& it’s Not Enough! (Bix Weir Live) RoadtoRoota 19K viewsStreamed 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B2F9WaiG9k 1:05:26NOW PLAYING Live Slot Play! $1000 Starting Bankroll!! Sept 16 2019 Slotlady 20K viewsStreamed 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RQ-m79CZvE 1:35:51NOW PLAYING TOMMY SOTOMAYOR THE UGLY TRUTH HASSAN CAMPBELL 33K viewsStreamed 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO80umyxPZ0 20:06NOW PLAYING COUNTING DOWN TO 700,000 SUBSCRIBERS LIVE ON YOUTUBE | TIHWB FAMILY This Is How We Bingham 69K viewsStreamed 2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrH0LpiQYSE 43:31NOW PLAYING Live Package Opening | Game Night The Mills Family 14K viewsStreamed 15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRjZDOG4V7Y 13:01NOW PLAYING QOTD: How Will They Act When They Return? Tyler's Tarot 44K viewsStreamed 1 day ago Webcam Live Streams PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku73tTMwHGY NOW PLAYING Walk-it-out-Wednesday --Do Jesus! J Wilson 284 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTKx9dNdf2A NOW PLAYING Not for the weak minded Cecil Pearson 77 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbtYMaV6-ao 1:32:40NOW PLAYING LA EDUCACION NO ESTA PELEADA CON LA RELIGION MANE & ROX MARTINEZ 826 viewsStreamed 34 seconds ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN8UZJrSq8Q NOW PLAYING Nali Hour ! Mimosa ! va tap doan chui muon' Mai Bui Yến Phi 65 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9D4DSewXq8 NOW PLAYING LETS GET LIFTED TwizTD RooTZ 43 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1t-4PTW9E0 NOW PLAYING AZUMY MEDIUN VIDENTE HOROSCOPOS DE OCTUBRE DEL 2019 SEGUNDA PARTE Azumy 350 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S30ORyzr4vw NOW PLAYING Deep in the black forest Bunny 45 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6CRVnhkGbo NOW PLAYING 펀드로 보수 진보 대연정하니 숨쉴 구멍이 보여요? 난 개짜증인데. 유재일 541 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_u67jPbCJY Emisiunea „În direct cu Sergiu Mocanu” din 18 septembrie 2019 PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZMlLnda13o 2:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV-nsGpvf8w 7:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vC64bFIHZ8 2:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f6ECNYrAQU 6:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sbQVUVb91E 1:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18amPFkjFpg 7:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRZjTrgbre4 2:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h0tB0RrqQA 1:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qooWRFbR8os 5:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7fd6ixpWjY 0:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSSo8A4T9Vg 13:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdQb6XGDnT0 2:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp8PhLsUcFE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEl0qh9X3kuL1RdFHng497Q https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiiEf9oJvxfMfyJisqyD3BA https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQxtLzG3ckdfsnxd8MDfx2g https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClnA6kw0Qb_Cn-ersL7xg7A https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvAvFl2OGsuDSoOo93Kd0nA https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcE169gw8kJCzyCJZXb7DQw https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4WPFQWSvsDuUKsIjXrgCEw https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn371zWk5jljg-ycIXkEUSA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZMlLnda13o 2:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ia-4qH9YUho 0:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHIwA6Vkp_o 2:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIP99iXJY94 7:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAp4T2rrde8 5:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2E-1orcsAw 0:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irW-imMfIVE 4:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zj38hjxewM0 1:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrSzY6sdKtg 2:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeXbMcA1IyM 1:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehmbhs5pzWQ 1:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnFn3jkBd5s 2:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV-nsGpvf8w 7:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vC64bFIHZ8 2:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f6ECNYrAQU 6:14NOW PLAYING Trump names Robert O'Brien as new national security adviser Fox News 9K views3 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUMEq6N0Lbs 4:23NOW PLAYING Trump announces Robert O'Brien as new national security adviser CBS News 700 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzc08Dyt-No 0:57NOW PLAYING Trump names new national security adviser l ABC News ABC News 891 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4P5CE3cXdk 1:34NOW PLAYING President Donald Trump Names Robert O'Brien As National Security Advisor | Velshi & Ruhle | MSNBC MSNBC 627 views3 hours ago CC Benjamin Netanyahu may fall short in Israel election l ABC News PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sbQVUVb91E 1:46NOW PLAYING Benjamin Netanyahu may fall short in Israel election l ABC News ABC News 3.6K views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qj7nqTvPDLU 1:43NOW PLAYING Netanyahu, Gantz deadlocked in Israeli polls CNA 67 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Me2vxSlDBTA 4:51NOW PLAYING Early election results show Israel's top two parties nearly tied CBS News 865 views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3G5xJCdb3c 3:17NOW PLAYING Israeli election: Exit polls show Netanyahu, Gantz in tight race CNA 4.4K views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLh9as6bY-A 0:48NOW PLAYING Israel's Netanyahu Says He'll Seek To Form A 'Zionist' Government Without Arab Parties | TIME TIME 326 views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksvgZz1efVs 1:24NOW PLAYING Ties to Trump and U.S. loom large in tight Israeli election CBS This Morning 17K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whhOPmp--84 9:42NOW PLAYING Israeli exit polls showing an extremely tight race CNN 22K views8 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsjBk7rkbdQ 1:53NOW PLAYING Future of Israeli PM Benjamin Netanyahu unclear in tight election | Nine News Australia Nine News Australia 515 views10 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p1RH91hmt0 3:05NOW PLAYING Netanyahu suffers setback in exit polls, says he'll seek 'Zionist' govt Hindustan Times 4.8K views12 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1njwUvsFS8 1:10NOW PLAYING Netanyahu and Gantz speak to supporters as election results too close to call Guardian News 8K views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3NdlyLq9TA 2:01NOW PLAYING Exit polls show Israeli PM Netanyahu short of securing a parliamentary majority CBC News: The National 8.5K views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZiplllRmjg 8:12NOW PLAYING Israel election too close to call CBS News 18K views16 hours ago Sandy Hook mom talks to CNN about her group's shocking PSA PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18amPFkjFpg 7:38NOW PLAYING Sandy Hook mom talks to CNN about her group's shocking PSA CNN 1.9K views34 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Knbxx-30lRk 1:19NOW PLAYING Fashion brand faces backlash after unveiling school-shooting themed hoodies CBS This Morning 6.8K views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71BaAu1iKVo 3:05NOW PLAYING See The Chilling New Sandy Hook Promise PSA | TODAY TODAY 568 views3 hours ago CC Texas, Louisiana see flash flood watches as Tropical Depression Imelda moves inland PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRZjTrgbre4 2:02NOW PLAYING Texas, Louisiana see flash flood watches as Tropical Depression Imelda moves inland CBS This Morning 15K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV29AtTbDT4 1:24NOW PLAYING Tropical Storm Imelda could hit Houston with dangerous flooding CBS Evening News 88K views19 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0_7XzizV6Q 0:54NOW PLAYING Is an increase in hurricane activity coming? Most likely Washington Post 37K views1 day ago CC 'Listen to the science' Thunberg tells Congress PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h0tB0RrqQA 1:12NOW PLAYING 'Listen to the science' Thunberg tells Congress Guardian News 4.8K views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RGbAMS2gGg 1:13NOW PLAYING 'We're a team': Greta Thunberg visits Barack Obama Guardian News 31K views9 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4A5oVl_afo 2:20NOW PLAYING Young People Demand Urgent Action on Climate Change VOA News 2.1K views9 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWx44kga7gg 0:39NOW PLAYING Young boy shields Greta Thunberg from photographers on Capitol Hill Guardian News 32K views12 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o27dzmbZn8E 1:49NOW PLAYING Teen activist Thunberg receives Conscience Award | The Straits Times The Straits Times 153 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGlDSFrLX4A 1:46NOW PLAYING Greta Thunberg urges all to join Friday's climate strike: 'See you on the street!' Guardian News 60K views1 day ago CC Rep. Omar slams Trump amid Iran threat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qooWRFbR8os 5:11NOW PLAYING Rep. Omar slams Trump amid Iran threat Fox Business 2.2K views2 hours ago American Islamic Forum for Democracy’s Dr. Zuhdi Jasser discusses Rep. Ilhan Omar’s recent comments on Trump and the latest Women’s March headlines. #FoxBusiness FOX Business Network (FBN) is a f... CC Bridgeton Police search for missing 5-year-old https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7fd6ixpWjY 0:35NOW PLAYING Bridgeton Police search for missing 5-year-old NJ.com 32K views1 day ago Bridgeton mother Noema Alavez spoke about her missing daughter, 5-year-old Dulce Maria Alavez. Police are conducting a search for the child after she was reported missing from a park. Elizabeth Warren Narrows Gap With Joe Biden In New Polling | Morning Joe | MSNBC PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSSo8A4T9Vg 13:21NOW PLAYING Elizabeth Warren Narrows Gap With Joe Biden In New Polling | Morning Joe | MSNBC MSNBC 1.9K views3 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjudUXteyRU 3:24NOW PLAYING Joe Biden Adds To Lead And Warren Surges In New NBC Poll Of 2020 Democrats | The 11th Hour | MSNBC MSNBC 5.8K views11 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLr8tNUjM1E 16:58NOW PLAYING Democrats Protest Democrats at 2020 Dem Debates I Slightly Offens*ve BlazeTV 39K views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHZxFCqxjyM 11:34NOW PLAYING Politics week in review: From tense moments in the third Democratic debate to Trump's latest fore… CBS News 17K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjTC7WpHFsE 7:30NOW PLAYING Warren Takes On Joe Biden For The First Time In Dem Debate | The Beat With Ari Melber | MSNBC MSNBC 134K views5 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M0kCUfndpM 9:44NOW PLAYING Leading 2020 Democratic candidates to face off in Texas for 3rd debate CBS News 21K views5 days ago Dem donor Ed Buck arrested, charged with running drug den PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdQb6XGDnT0 2:21NOW PLAYING Dem donor Ed Buck arrested, charged with running drug den Fox News 13K views3 hours ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oX_Vp8nRzq0 2:43NOW PLAYING Dem donor Ed Buck charged with operating drug house l ABC News ABC News 1.1K views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlb0iJaQRu0 2:37NOW PLAYING Democratic donor arrested after multiple men overdose in his home CBS This Morning 39K views7 hours ago Democratic Candidates Promise to Tackle Climate Change PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEqwtIPUxvY 0:56NOW PLAYING Democratic Candidates Promise to Tackle Climate Change Bloomberg Politics 689 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC1NqFeuhkQ 3:04NOW PLAYING Dumb Things Democrats Said About Gun-Control TheDC Shorts 11K views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I_1ojS626Q 0:39NOW PLAYING Beto O'Rourke discusses inclusionary zoning during skid row visit Los Angeles Times 4.7K views19 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tf9WrgNgKGE 3:06NOW PLAYING A REAL Texan Calls Out Beto's DESPERATE Gun Grab I Sara Gonzales Unfiltered BlazeTV 9.7K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6Noq_jfSLk 7:01NOW PLAYING 'The Five' reacts to Mayor Pete clashing with Beto over guns Fox News 47K views1 day ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX8uoVJvOmg 6:53NOW PLAYING Democrats Continue To Push President Donald Trump On Gun Control | Hardball | MSNBC MSNBC 42K views1 day ago CC Left, Right & Centre | India Bans E-Cigarettes: Cigarettes Next? PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnI19aM8CFE 18:51NOW PLAYING Left, Right & Centre | India Bans E-Cigarettes: Cigarettes Next? NDTV 123 views30 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1fmz59homY 16:35NOW PLAYING Ban On E-Cigarettes Hasty Or Need Of Hour? | News Today With Rajdeep India Today 310 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cO-W3cdnd5w 1:40NOW PLAYING Cabinet bans e cigarettes; Nirmala Sitharaman says decision to help youth moneycontrol 594 views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yawYoHN9XaE 2:59NOW PLAYING E-Cigarettes Banned, Says Finance Minister Nirmala Sitharaman NDTV 10K views6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Zgd4oiMmd8 3:32NOW PLAYING Cabinet approves ban on sale, production of e-cigarettes: FM Nirmala Sitharaman The Economic Times 97 views6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2mUd7Jb-Ig 7:26NOW PLAYING Govt bans e-cigarettes citing health reasons, ordinance soon Hindustan Times 737 views7 hours ago Bushwalker crawls for two days with broken leg after falling down 6-metre waterfall | ABC News PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/user/guardianwires Guardian News 542K subscribers SUBSCRIBE SHOW MORE 306 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCheXhv2G0I5isNzk9FmceBw tom mi12 hours ago 195 REPLY View 11 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCj7k_H1tRg6P8to8yigj6Ug spootles11 hours ago 121 REPLY View 8 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYO05F5DPIBV0g4cMIVdvzQ Jack Daniel11 hours ago 49 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmsH0rFZr_ifbNa8kO3zHcg FritzVonErich2 hours ago 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHYG64VNH8899fthUmPtAQ Callum Whittingham11 hours ago 31 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_XDJ0plZYXxDFWY7tk0i-w Scott Yi10 hours ago 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH8cMlArJP0pix_AR9dqGMQ SCP10 hours ago 12 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSV54AyJi859zPLqWv5jAXw TUNESMITH da INFINITY Tunegate11 hours ago 6 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCceqO8rPWnCXwOloq2FTNeQ JAMES WHITELEY12 hours ago 37 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVk7fh_HwPx4E4pWKKOeeMw TYSON JNR 710 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPF-euqHWGZMkSYfUkRMITw James Allen11 hours ago 49 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo7Bu4uLlwXAQqlDWZg5q4A DJZ11 hours ago 21 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC87lYf8lVyIn-Oq1GRFnhDw JonnyRed80112 hours ago 47 REPLY View 8 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5FLwEV5iCIjL1EictwpEcw 577AllWell11 hours ago 28 REPLY View 5 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuBnTd_jjJOFvU9jqVghwig zummo617 hours ago 3 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0wa7j8mdXRL8d3oGCQJ1Ww Suraj's Opinion is Better6 hours ago 2 REPLY View 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-EOmne-Yi7IQ5JVfgrCaCA Chantico Aleman34 minutes ago Read more REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJveSwZz5YGMHQPMiAWLlOA flashfyre11 hours ago 32 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0tcxuMxl20s20CkiXZV3oQ mikedabucify4 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1rg-w8ZLET9hSxZflBo79A BonnieSumo10010 hours ago 14 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzGlk0bSyWcso60JBcs8kcA Andrius Liniovas11 hours ago 57 REPLY View 16 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgJC_urVLd8UNr8mIhsMQjw Fr. Pat Noise5 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdS1cj97uU1rFA4Dub2JB_A John Klem19 minutes ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJVN9xlfPhJcS4p1TVzRDUA Greenpoloboy37 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClLuLE5fxD0_Wq5H_8ACamA #1 Mawg9 hours ago 7 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgbwh5qJ58hDIsrBIfV3fbA Dressage Man15 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo62grlU8fPjtR7DBxk2FEA David Wilton11 hours ago 10 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMKCdsUf_IXHl3t4vtTwhiw Kev Khoi4 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCU-Z9oEVrNf3sf6ObsWQCIg The Last Penny9 hours ago 6 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTWqOHBca4YMNqahvtZ0oIg Black Rose52 minutes ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnYSzGew7e-yFYhOn1TTLzQ in position1 hour ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJEzVX4NuREumW_sieRsmcQ The vaping Polisher9 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUmg0Q8HpBvy5xI7sr35IbA M McLaurin8010 hours ago 22 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdbFCVGLEQzfsvbdfTIJqzw ConservativeAnthem11 hours ago (edited) 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2czmam3gzgBXnXIvyJn9Vg Laërtu12 hours ago 25 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmQHRbHleRDfBEWu-pIdyGA LambShanks10 hours ago 8 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXStqpXNoU6JHB3bwPrhshw Happy Hiker11 hours ago 27 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw350PRP9HZzmAwkO89oHjQ J USSC4 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4e71PYw0l0kfmuwTSrolpw 127cmore5 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGJDWXnObMnBYZaakyMgUxQ Citizen 111 hours ago 26 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ69yTBB9D8yRRhyahiNa7g Therese Nydahl9 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGHUUhT1wJekhtoX7xt2sBA Tony Avery6 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc_dnCiVDKZtFqlOHdai3Zw Buff Barnaby10 hours ago 3 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC351SRcnAuAlkXO1jiA3LEA Neo Count7 hours ago REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfW4CoYoW0HZGiQhEXwqayg Cash11 hours ago 16 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzAH2oGqwKxyRudc4R4aucA SuperJV4x4 hours ago REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdbFCVGLEQzfsvbdfTIJqzw ConservativeAnthem10 hours ago 6 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaqI-8hmygAw82RjzqKbSdg Thomas Anderson6 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc_dnCiVDKZtFqlOHdai3Zw Buff Barnaby10 hours ago 7 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkhvhRnGTGsc2Q3522fFPgQ Planet Bolshevik10 hours ago 13 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCF3W680AHRKVOyCKH8Jpr2A John Smith23 minutes ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5S9gocHMGistXMx7TCmnsQ JDSwamp11 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO9fGcfwSTs0YtwwgTAH9cw Home Kitchen12 hours ago 17 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFNbgPzHS84-T0J9l77e4uw On Your Face10 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIf3J-xzuUTkMmY-yhGU8qg Andrew Hsieh8 hours ago 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyHNErqOKz-gsr6XcSwFuiQ J W12 hours ago 16 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPslbt0QEbtbiI0CF7pwqdQ Yarwun8 hours ago 4 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4QzWlWGnMHBqHxmx_7IDIw fake conservatives9 hours ago 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgN4AJ8jjE6t8MV86Xsy4qQ Lucas Oldaker11 hours ago 25 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsosYmww-7W8hIhDy-maAPA Dawa J11 hours ago 12 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxEOB4JRzmzs1_SnnNTW7Ng Bongo Cat11 hours ago 4 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZnZG_Pu9pBPayEkl60e87Q Demonic Akumi10 hours ago 7 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVgyMzutyXwQmvbDSxTutVA Dafne's Channel11 hours ago 7 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV6sEV_gSHBzQQujPImypVQ Adam Stone11 hours ago 9 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-qjhNiEVBOc4rQPfouDw2A David F. V. Silva6 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYXHjsAXevPtaDKUpy9w94Q Beasts4 hours ago 3 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvCtmfX1YbQYHNskFIjET9A J Tulley5 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVoM1tRdjWwtHnz0sGeyBhg WildwoodCastle3 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAKLV3L6QGFa5GAHgdBz2Lw Robert Pearce9 hours ago 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCga4nmGer-xhzuapCGn56hg Ungha Bungha10 hours ago 12 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_8pj0eh7vTN2kBFKUA6GtQ nobody important12 hours ago 36 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwZe3SJUSkk51eBQpRWKK-Q _B -Lowe_11 hours ago Read more4 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVyvnvY18L2PsUe9kw3xDOg Ross Allen8 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGA2-ZmywGh0Cepa0XmfYvA BLT4LIFE8 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFe0J209hFYHGBekJ0seP6A MoneyGod vG11 hours ago 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKs_C8o3uSsJoIdeCNnHJNw Lucas8 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWg3BEikkwXbbP_-AoV_fpA William Henry Van Etta9 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLmLbJUHJkKM0ZpUWS_Vlkg President Donald J. Trump10 hours ago 3 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCd8H5tKLqXwR4uNId1zPkAQ Uncle Nuts12 hours ago 13 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh2enHiKLOTv9n_bZLKkzWw NtheKnife31810 hours ago (edited) 6 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyXe9KPKhZ3g6KpIF-6m3Pg amon tri11 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnGC7Kb8uqPyMjXlCwwUoMw A Sense of Pride and Accomplishment!12 hours ago 20 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmL5BZePuPi4UJnQu1S3ZvA Gary Garratt2 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVMn6SEkoP-XQgCdBlHA8WQ Nick ______10 hours ago 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvahWFRHBmQzu-0XAx0pV8A Craig Pearson10 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9rGe-5MoSFrrTF3zHY35vA Captain Teamwork8 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAy1j3ZodAhPc6yJZwa683A S.D. Heathen5 hours ago 1 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGBuh8ZcNG9M2So7BpDmx0Q Jennifer Coleman10 hours ago 3 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgzS7iZMDFvhvtKutv1Grtg James Niedermeyer11 hours ago 5 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1GdEv_mXsDGcWluImXXkwA Pro Gamer Go Pramer11 hours ago 2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbW2VmecvwSNujIfdxthWjg insomniacsnorlax10 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0nygT7cGv2xZ4U7SpAxjDw fred morrison10 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHWRKtX_rBLRruAcw56uOkw Jeremy Corbyn11 hours ago 14 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH7La18NShF9iYDJtfv9Y9A 1Hitmanvee12 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnioSQJxq9UZdmfgshJDmgA dave ortwine7 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXnxU6F9Dkkyi376WVN7R2g Vanman19653 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0udfNmrln_gsslXMqPDlNg Antonio Szytulskyj12 hours ago 7 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEk_t6iY2oQueI_VXjiaz5A Jay Dirt10 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzAH2oGqwKxyRudc4R4aucA SuperJV4x4 hours ago 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsNnh5HySmm_8TxsMby3LhA zylo13132 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnGC7Kb8uqPyMjXlCwwUoMw A Sense of Pride and Accomplishment!12 hours ago 17 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoBk7PnjXOunyBHgPZ187ow gsxrxtrememarbella12 hours ago 21 REPLY View 16 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrgMqbInJkje4jgcpyN4hFg Andy Keesler11 hours ago 4 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkavIIAAUB_g5hE5y9zvy8w R S3 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrxFBL085yqXTUwJeWHLmsg me heretoday10 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChrYaitWPDRKnJHO77K7lXg water11 hours ago 12 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9iUMCKC_LoTlZ6_G5gC97Q Ytremz11 hours ago 8 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4er2vbhIyri85-jN7k4MNw Jacob Wilson12 hours ago 13 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRhNlm8_b8qSHGzjfZ8SS5A whitequeen9611 hours ago 8 REPLY View 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5FxENg3iajU5IBo0YOtfEg Beth D11 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrPtnw-mpeUEP8orv5ECZng NeoKenni Me11 hours ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpB0URJXTN49FCONSZ_nteg SABOORSDEVOTION10 hours ago 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFJo-spdf44pG7Wy1Ir2lAA TøñY VëL11 hours ago REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq1PukEFR3UKmfhcjjrvmUw LOWE sonia11 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1jSCD9eUvcBlTcDDtxi5Jw Ignorance Is Bliss12 hours ago REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGTG4bXytbRUGwwC8wNVmmw TheAileZX211 hours ago REPLY View 4 replies Relief Fund Ad cantorrelief.org/donate-nowDONATE NOW Up next AUTOPLAY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhQVustYV24 8:53NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/user/9NEWSAUSTRALIA Nine News Australia 135K subscribers SUBSCRIBE SHOW MORE Comments are disabled for this video. Get free poster Ad theepochtimes.comLEARN MORE Up next AUTOPLAY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw5yhN3oazk 8:45NOW PLAYING Israel election analysis: Who's going to lead the country? | DW News DW News 15K views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2heqqCYCR2s 10:50NOW PLAYING 2020 Democratic Debate in Houston | The Daily Show The Daily Show with Trevor Noah 2M views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqgDKbGUdT0 18:04NOW PLAYING PM Netanyahu's Speech @ "Christians United for Israel" Conference 2012 IsraeliPM 284K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjzSwMMPQ68 18:33NOW PLAYING Fmr. Federal Prosecutor: Lewandowski "May Have Perjured Himself" In Hearing | The Last Word | MSNBC MSNBC 214K views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-73kN20H4Q 5:12NOW PLAYING The NRA warns biased journalists 'time is running out' Fox News 314K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Me2vxSlDBTA 4:51NOW PLAYING Early election results show Israel's top two parties nearly tied CBS News 865 views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhMaSF2hrUY 11:09NOW PLAYING Obama Diplomat Says Trump's Lies Undercut U.S. Security | The Beat With Ari Melber | MSNBC MSNBC 175K views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNqQ2lHBR0w 14:06NOW PLAYING Netanyahu opens up about his history with America Fox News 416K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgqaIZvWoT8 7:35NOW PLAYING Why KFC Can't Compete With McDonald's In Israel CNBC 905K views Greta Thunberg - Inspiring Others to Take a Stand Against Climate Change | The Daily Show The Daily Show with Trevor Noah 1.1M views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy_xZrGDa4 12:39NOW PLAYING DAVID ICKE - WAS 9/11 ALLOWED TO GO AHEAD? | London Real London Real 132K views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivIj3Cc_wkg 7:54NOW PLAYING Watch how the Lewandowski hearing went off the rails CNN 349K views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ4rBLCpEeM 5:04NOW PLAYING Greta Thunberg on the "gift" of Asperger's in fighting climate change: "We need people who think … CBS This Morning 87K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYemnKEKx0c 18:02NOW PLAYING Strange answers to the psychopath test | Jon Ronson TED 14M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2heqqCYCR2s 2020 like a 1981 1983 1986 1988 1991 1993 1996 1998 2001 2003 2006 2008 2011 2013 2016 2018 Democratic Debate in Houston | The Daily Show The Daily Show with Trevor Noah 2M views New